Pieces of a Broken Heart
by Original Katie Bell
Summary: The Golden Trio are FINIALLY graduating, but one has more then end on school on their mind. Hermione has had her eye on the youngest Weasley for quite a while. Will her chance at love work or backfire upon her? Not your average romance.


Title: Pieces of a Broken Heart

Rating: M, just to be safe.

WARNING: Femeslash (NOT one of those yuk kinky stories), Sad Ending, Sexual References, Swearing, Alcohol Abuse (as in heaps of drinking). YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Little Miss Mionie for bettaing it, much appreciated.

Disclaimer: As usual we come to the part of every story where the authors state they do not own what is written except for the plot which they created in their own minds and that no plagiarism is intended :sigh:.

A/N: Hey, guys. This story I wrote a bit over a year ago, this is an edited edition of my previous version, no dramatic changes. Enjoy!

_//Sometime's you have to laugh to keep from crying//_

"B-but, last night-"

"I'm sorry, Hermione…" Ginny said not looking at the elder witches face as tears carved a salty river down Hermione cheeks and soundly dripped to the floor, instead choosing to focus on the shaking hand Ginny held within her own steady one, "It was just a bit of fun for me, I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Ginny said firmly, pressing Hermione's knuckled to her lips in a soft kiss before releasing it and turning her back on her, walking back down the dirt path from the Shrieking Shack back to Hogwarts.

"G-Ginny!" Hermione called in a final hope at Ginny's retreating back before sinking to the ground and fastening her arms tightly around herself in an attempt to comfort the ice-cold rejection burning within her.

She should have known this would happen.

_//Sometimes you have to laugh to keep from crying//_

They had all just finished school. Finite. No more. The end. All being Harry, Ron and Hermione, Ginny had just tagged along for the ceremony and went out with them for the celebrations. How Hermione wished she hadn't.

"Man, Hermione, you look HOT, girl!" Ginny said appraisingly sweeping her eyes up and down her best friend.

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione blushed slightly as she looked down upon herself. She was wearing a tartan, punk type dress that ended mind thigh, black fishnets and knee-high leather boots. Her hair was out, hanging in soft curls around her shoulders, rather than the previous bushy-brown hair that had calmed down during her sixth-year summer holiday, her eye makeup was smoky-black with cherry lip-gloss that brought out their original ruby-red colouring.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Hermione said in an embarrassed whisper to her love interest, Ginny.

"Thanks!" Ginny said excitedly checking out her own outfit. Ginny was is a black cocktail dress that was like a strapless corset down to the waist then flared out in pleats down to her mid-thigh. She had on black leggings that started just bellow where the skirt of her dress ended, made of light-pink lace and mesh stocking material, she then wore small, black ballet flat shoes that complemented her style profoundly. Her auburn hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and her make-up was very similar to Hermione's except for the fact that she wore pink-ice, lip-gloss and eye shadow.

"Cool, so, you ready?" Ginny asked Hermione, even though her eyes were practically trembling with concealed excitement.

"Yes, I'm ready." Hermione laughed at her friends fruitless attempts to hide her enthusiasm before it bubbled over and Ginny literally squealed with joy.

"Come on then! Let's not keep the guys waiting!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the door.

Hermione heard her breath hitch as Ginny's hand closed around her own apparently Ginny had heard it to.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry 'Mione. Did I hurt you?" Ginny let go of Hermione's hand in fear and took a step closer to her to inspect Hermione's eyes as she answered, determined to see past any bluff.

"No, I'm fine. _Really._" She added as an afterthought at Ginny's disbelieving expression.

"Right…" Ginny said, still not believing a word until she banished the thought from her mind and let her excitement take over once again, "Okay, lets go then!" she added before bounding out of the door and racing down the steps from the seventh-year-girls-dormitory to the Gryffindor Common room.

Hermione laughed in an amused way as she watched the object of her attraction sprint down to where their companions awaited them.

_//Depression… A fancy word to say that your dying on the inside//_

"'Mione, you okay?" Harry asked her in a concerned voice as he looked upon his friend spaced out and starting at nothing at all.

"Huh?" Hermione blushed as she was pulled out of her daydream, containing herself and Ginny in a very compromising position, "Oh, yeah. Fine."

"Well, you don't look fine." Harry said bluntly, "You really need to work on you lying."

Hermione snorted in exasperation, trying valiantly to recover from her previous sad excuse for a cover, "IIII ammmm fiiiineeee." She said in a slow voice, seeming as if she was talking to a particularly slow person rather than her high-scoring best friend.

They were at the most famous nightclub in Britain, it was called The Death Veela. Hermione had appeared down the stair moments after Ginny and once they had finished telling each other how good they looked they went straight to the Great Hall, which had the Anti-apparition charm temporarily removed and apparated straight to the nightclub. And there they where, Draco and Ron who had become lovers during the past year we're off dancing somewhere in the crowded bar, Ginny had gone to the bathroom and left Hermione and Harry to dance by themselves momentarily.

Harry gave her a measuring look that clearly started that the conversation WAS NOT over before someone fell not-so-ceremoniously on top of him.

"Hey! Watch where your- Gabrielle?" Harry said angrily before the flowing blonde hair and ice blue eyes stirred a memory from earlier that year…

_//Depression… A fancy word to say that your dying on the inside//_

_It was at Fleur and Bill's wedding that had been held the previous summer and Harry was sitting in the Weasley's back yard watching Fleur be a radiating bride, yet his eyes weren't glued to the eldest part-Veela like most of the men in the patio, they were upon one of the two brides maids;_

_Gabrielle._

_This is real, I'm afraid, and this time there is no hiding...//_

"'Arry!" Gabrielle said in a throaty voice so much like her older sisters, "Eet 'as been too long!" she threw her arms around him in a tight hug making Harry laugh before letting him hold her at arms length for inspection.

"Wow, you look great!" Harry said enthusiastically before wrapping his arms around her yet again, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"'Ze Death _Veela_, silly boy! I 'ave part owner-ship 'ere." She said smiling her most dazzling smile.

"But, you're a year younger than I am! How can you already be out of school? This is graduation for me!"

"Different countries 'ave different sc'ooling systems." She said with a wave of her hand as if brushing off the question.

"Oh, okay." Said a disgruntled Harry, "Do you remember Hermione Granger?" he asked suddenly remembering Hermione's presence.

"Oh, yes. 'Ello, 'Ermione." She said politely smiling at Hermione in a way that made the older girls stomach flutter.

"Hello, Gabrielle." Hermione said in a small voice under the gaze of the radiating part-Veela.

"I 'ope zat you 'ave been well?" Gabrielle said in such a sweet and innocent voice she could have past for an eight-year-old.

"I've been great, how about you?" Hermione asked slightly breathlessly.

"I'm fine, zankyou." Gabrielle smiled a true smile before returning to Harry, "So, 'Arry, would you like to dance?" she asked gesturing vaguely towards the dance floor.

"Um, sure!" Harry said enthusiastically before turning to address Hermione, "You be okay here 'till Ginny comes back?"

"I'll be fine, now go! Dance!" she said smiling through her mask and pushing Harry and Gabrielle in the direction of the dance floor before letting her grin slip off her face and headed for the bar.

"One Crucifix." Hermione said to the bar tender pushing her way to the front of a short queue.

"Make that two." Ginny said appearing at Hermione's shoulder and leaning over her to place three sickles on the bench, in the process treating Hermione to Ginnys firm body pressed up against her own.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

Ginny laughed at Hermione, thinking she had startled her, "Scared 'ya, huh?"

Hermione let out a ragged breath, thankful for Ginny handing an excuse to her basically upon a silver platter, "Fuck! You scared the hell out of me!"

Ginny let out a sarcastic, evil cackle, tipping her head back. She took a drink in each of their her hands and lead Hermione over to some seats close by.

"Where's the rest?" Ginny asked looking curiously at the deep, murky, purple liquid and taking a judgmental sip.

"Draco and Ron are off somewhere doing God-knows-what," Hermione said exasperatedly rolling her eyes, "And Harrys ran off with Gabrielle" She finished starting off her own .

Ginny just about spat out her drink, "Gabrielle! As in Fleur's hot sister? How come she's here!"

This time it was Hermione's turn to spray her drink all over the table, "Hot sister!"

"What?" Ginny said with a perplexing stare, "A girl can say another girls hot without being gay, you know."

"Oh, yeah." Hermione said with a sinking heart, taking her a sip of her drink to cover up the reconstruction of her mask.

"I mean…" Ginny said taking another swig "I could do this," she placed her hand softly on Hermiones upper thigh tracing her well trained finger in agonizingly slow circles, the tips of her fingers disappearing slightly under Hermione's skirt, "And it would mean nothing." She said shrugging her shoulders and downing the rest of her drink in one.

Hermione let out her second held-in-breath of the evening as her heart rate slowed down to its normal pace.

_Man,_ she thought downing her drink and following Ginny back to the bar for some Firewhisky shots, _That girl is gonna' be SO HARD to stay off tonight._

_//This is real, I'm afraid, and this time there is no hiding//_

"I-hic-I'm board!" whined Ginny hiccupping slightly with her head in her hands as she watched Hermione skull her sixth shot of Firewhisky of the evening.

"Well," Hermione said shaking her head significantly as the spicy liquid eased down her throat, "What do you propose we do?"

"Lets dance." Ginny said, eyes twinkling as she grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Oh, I dunno…" Hermione said even through her drunken state realizing that dancing with an intoxicated and highly vulnerable Ginny was a bad idea.

"Oh, c-hic-come on! Her-hic-mione! It'll be fun!" Ginny said pulling Hermione harder towards the podium.

"But Gin-"

"_Please…_" Ginny asked, fluttering her eyelashes in her pleading attempts and grinning cheesily.

"Fine!" Hermione finished her half-hearted attempts to win against the redhead and let Ginny lead her to the platform.

"I love this song!" Ginny screamed above the beat before the music came to its peak and started dancing.

"Argh, I can't dance!" Hermione complained looking enviously at how easily Ginny could find the rhythm.

"Here," said Ginny guiding Hermiones hands to her hips, "Just follow along, you'll get it."

"Um, okay…" Hermione spoke trying to keep the pleasant shock at the unforeseen action out of her voice before her anxiety returned ten fold. She hesitantly began to mimic Ginnys movements.

"Know you've got it!" Ginny laughed after a few seconds of dancing before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss upon Hermiones velvet cheek.

Hermione stopped taken aback at Ginny, watching the girl smile innocently at her though her lustful eyes that gave away her childlike façade. Ginny lent forward once more and stole a soft kiss from Hermiones cherry lips.

_//'We need to talk', nothing good can come from those words//_

"Argh, my head…" Hermione moaned as she woke next morning with a thumping headache and furry mouth, "What the fuck happened last night…" she muttered to herself before she rolled over and fell out of a bed that DEFFINATLY wasn't hers.

She grumbled subconsciously rubbing her fallen-on shoulder, "Yep, that's gonna leave a mark… Wait." She looked down upon herself after feeling the skin-on-skin touch the action produced. She was naked.

"What the… Oh, fuck." Hermione bluntly stated upon seeing whom she had been sharing the bed with. Tangled in the sheets covering the lower half of her very naked body was Ginny, "Fuck."

"Shut up 'Mione." Ginny mumbled sleepily throwing a pillow at the older witch, "I'm trying to sleep here."

"I'm sorry, Ginny."

"Don't worry 'bout it, 'Mione." muttered Ginny, her face pushed up against the pillow.

"I didn't mean it that."

"What do ya' mean?" Ginny asked raising her head from the pillow and looking sluggishly towards where Hermione was sitting on the floor, "Why are you naked… in my room? Wait. Why am _I_ naked?"

Hermione lowered her head to hide the single tear tracing a path down her smooth cheek, "You mean you don't remember?"

_//'We need to talk', nothing good can come from those words//_

"_C-hic-come on, Hermione! Please." Ginny said pleading with a combination of her Little-Mis Please-Sir-I'm-sorry-I –promise-I-won't-ever-do-it-again voice and puppy-dog eyes._

"_But…"_

"_But… What?" Ginny said kissing her tantalizingly on the very corners of Hermiones mouth and looking at her through hooded eyes._

"_Y-you-" Hermione tried to speak although to her dismay she could not keep the moan of desire from escaping her lips._

"_Not very co-hic-herent are w-hic-w-hic-we?" Ginny teased pushing herself up against the yearning witch. _

"_It's h-hard to be c-coherent when you d-do th-that." Hermione exhaled in a ragged breath, eyes closing as Ginny sucked gently on her earlobe._

"_Now will you come upstairs?" Ginny whispered into the shell of Hermiones ear._

"_O-Okay." Hermione said tearing herself away from a very sexually active Ginny and bounding up the flight of steps from the Gryffindors Common Room, proceeding to Ginnys prefects bedroom opposite her own Head Girl one. _

_//Nothing ends nicely, that's why it ends//_

Ginny considered it for a moment the suddenly her eyes went wide, then narrowed in confusion, then went wide again, until finally she looked at Hermione sharply with furrowed brows, "I… you… we didn't, I mean… Fuck."

"C-come on." Hermione said pulling on a pair of Ginnys tracksuit and jumper, all the way trying to keep the tears dripping down her cheeks from reaching her voice, "We need to g-go for a w-walk."

_//Nothing ends nicely, that's why it ends//_

So there Ginny had left her, leaving Hermione alone to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

_//I'm sorry//_

A/N: This is the END. I know that some of you may want me to make a sequel but this is IT. I'd be terrified of ruining it.

O.K.B.


End file.
